Chaos
by Masterob
Summary: It's about Shao Kahn's lust for the Chaos Emerald. There will be much killing in this story.
1. It begins

**Chaos**

_I own every single character, PSYCHE. This is rated R for violence, language, and some sexual mannerisms. This fic will have guest appearances by P. Diddy, Rihanna, Michael Jackson and Tears for Fears._

In the outskirts of New York City, there was a small factory which was still running. It was one day reported that a Chaos Emerald was found in the factory and it reached some media. Unfortunately it also reached some curious people. One day an elite team of robbers arrived to take over. That team was lead by notorious crook Tommy Vercetti. He led in the team of Claude Speed, AKA Fido, Carl Johnson, James Earl Cash, and hired Hitman Agent 47. "I hope this is a good idea", Carl said. "Look, we need to get that emerald", Tommy said. "What are you going to do with that emerald anyway?" Cash asked. "Yeah, I don't really like to do these things for selfish reasons", 47 said. "There is a good reason, trust me", Tommy said. "Whatever man", Carl said. Everyone is scaring the people. "Don't move one fucking muscle!" Tommy shouted. "Get your ass on the floor!" Carl shouted. These guys went upstairs to find the emerald, which was founded by Tommy successfully, after forcing someone into the closet.

Meanwhile, a group of agents went to the area also in search of the Chaos Emerald. This group was led by Gabriel Logan, with his new agents, who are S.T.A.R.S. members from Raccoon City, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. "What is this Chaos Emerald thing going on?" Leon asked. "The Chaos Emerald I believe is a very powerful emerald that has more than one form all around the world in different colors", Gabe said. "Let's head in then", Chris said. "Someone beat us to it", Billy said. He pointed to the fact that bullets were flying. "Shit, this is gonna be a problem", Gabe said. The NYPD was called into this, with two cops, John McClane and Max Payne in one of the cars. "What the hell is going on in that factory?" McClane asked. "I'm not sure, lets head in", Max said. Also at the scene was Marcus Reed. "What the fuck is going on in there?" Marcus asked. Everyone went inside the building, followed discretely by Gabe and friends. The NYPD started firing at Tommy and Claude who were at the top of the building.

On the way to the building was Miles Prower, AKA Tails, who was also looking for the Chaos Emerald in his X-Tornado. "Where could this factory be?" Tails asked. He then saw some NYPD cars heading toward a factory. "I think that factory is over there", Tails said. He followed the NYPD cops. Max, McClane and Marcus went inside the building and were confronted by Carl, Cash and 47. "You guys ain't taking one more step", Carl said. "The hell we can't", Max said, so the three guys went in for a fist fight. Gabe and company snuck past the conflict and went upward. Arriving also at the scene were Kevin Ryman and Nick Kang, looking for Tommy and Carl respectively. "Time to head in", Kevin said. Tommy and Claude were firing at the NYPD. "Yo what the hell is that?" Tommy asked, pointing to Tails' X-Tornado. Claude took his rocket launcher and shot at it with a hit at the side of the X-Tornado, resulting in its crash. Gabe and company arrived in time to see the attack on Tails. "What the hell did you shoot out of the sky?" Leon asked. "Yeah Claude, what if it was a friend?" Tommy asked. Claude just shrugged. "Leon, Billy, Rebecca, go check on that plane, everyone else, help me stop these guys", Gabe said. Everyone did as told, so Gabe got into a fight with Tommy and wrestled his weapon away from him, same with Chris and Claude. Kevin arrived upstairs and put a gun to Tommy's head. "I finally found you", Kevin said. "Who are you?" Gabe asked. "Miami Police", Kevin said. "Kevin, is that you?" Chris asked. "Whassup Chris, Jill, Barry", Kevin said. "You know this guy?" Gabe asked. "He was in the RPD with us and Rebecca", Chris said. "Let's go see Leon now", Claire said. "Leon's here too?" Kevin asked as he followed. Nick had also put down Carl. "Time to take you downtown in our hometown", Nick said. "That was corny", Carl said. "I know", Nick said.

Outside, Leon, Billy and Rebecca was checking on the wreck. "Could anyone have survived this?" Billy asked. "I don't think so, no human could have survived this", Rebecca said. "Yeah, but this person isn't human", Leon said, pulling an unconscious Tails out of the wreck. "What the fuck is that thing?" Billy asked. "It looks like a fox, I think I've seen this fox before but I can't put my finger on it", Leon said. "I want to hold him, he looks so cute", Rebecca said. Rebecca held Tails in her arm. "Poor little guy, he looks really hurt", Rebecca said. "Wait for Gabe, then we can take him to a vet", Leon said. Everyone arrived outside with the perpetrators in cuffs. "What is that thing?" Jill asked. "I don't know, it apparently was flying the plane", Leon said. "You shot a fox out of the Goddamn sky Claude?" Tommy asked. Claude shrugged again. "You should be ashamed, hurting this little fox", Rebecca said. "And also for robbing this place", Gabe said. "I know we had a good reason though", Tommy said, using this as a diversion while Cash quietly took a key from Max, then unlocked his cuffs. "You see it's like this…" Tommy was saying when Cash came in and punched Gabe, while Tommy kicked McClane and everyone else got out of there. "Stupid bastards", Kevin said. "After those motherfuckers", Nick said, chasing the 5 perpetrators.

They ran into the city running from block to block. There was a restaurant where Ken, Ryu, Chun-Li and Guile were hanging out. "What looks good on the menu?" Ryu asked. "How about this T-Bone steak?" Guile asked. Tommy and the others had run by still being chased by the heroes. "What's going on?" Chun-Li asked. "Looks like a chase, let's join in", Ken said. "Sure what the hell", Guile said. Everyone ran after the fugitives. Spider-Man was patrolling the city with his friend, the Human Torch. "See anything unjust?" Spider-Man asked. "Not really, surprisingly", Torch said. They saw the suspects being pursuit. "Let's roll", Spider-Man said. The suspects slipped into a dark alley, where the Black Dragon clan was doing street fighting for profits. Kobra was defeating everyone that came across him and was declared the winner. His friends Kabal, Jarek, Kano and Kira congratulated the fact that he won a new car. The suspects however stole that car to escape. "What the fuck? After them!" Kano said, with the Black Dragon clan also in pursuit. "Damn how many people are following us?" Carl asked. "A shitload of people", Tommy said. They were heading toward a building where Solid Snake, Raiden and Otacon were meeting up with Sam Fisher and his new Protégé Jack Slate. "So what do you think, is he capable secret agent material?" Sam asked. "Maybe, is he good at field experience?" Snake asked. "Well I've dealt with a lot of crime in my life, I've gotten into more firefights than I can count, does that qualify for field experience?" Slate asked. Right there, Tommy rammed right through the wall. "What the fuck?" Slate said. Everyone pointed guns at the suspects. "Brilliant Tommy, really brilliant", Carl said sarcastically. "Shut up Carl", Tommy said.

The suspects were taken to the NYPD police station for questioning; Max was going over the list of their offenses. "Ok we have armed robbery, shooting down an aircraft, resisting arrest, grand theft auto, and destruction of property", Max said. "I'll be honest with you, the robbery was the only thing we intended, we didn't know about the plane, we didn't think you'd arrest us, we didn't know a car was there, we didn't intend to crash into the wall", Tommy said. "Regardless of whether it was planned or not, the fact is you broke the law, and you've injured a young little fox", Gabe said. "What fox?" Tommy asked. "Show him the fox", Gabe said. Rebecca came and showed them Tails. "Jesus Christ what the hell is that?" Tommy asked. "A young fox that got what he didn't deserve", Rebecca said. Tails started to wake up. "What happened, where am I?" Tails asked. "Oh shit, that thing talks", Carl said. "He looks familiar", Cash said. "Yeah really, who the hell is that fox?" Leon asked. "Son, I'm Max Payne of the NYPD, May I ask who are you and why were you here in New York?" Max asked. "I'm Miles Prower, my friends call me Tails, I was here looking for a Chaos Emerald", Tails said. "Chaos Emerald? The thing in the factory, why do you need it?" Gabe asked. "Of course, now it's obvious, you're friends with Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" Leon asked. "Yeah, I am?" Tails said. "Sonic the what?" McClane asked. "You know, Sonic the Hedgehog of Emerald City, the fastest thing alive, he's occasionally on the news", Leon said. "Oh yeah, so this guy is his friend looking for the Chaos Emerald", McClane said. "Apparently he is", Leon said. "I need to call Sonic and the others to let them know I found the Chaos Emerald", Tails said. "Wait, we need that emerald even more", Tommy said. "Really, care to explain?" Max asked. "Yeah, I met this guy named Shao Kahn, who was King of a place called Outworld, who needs the emerald for power and to conquer his enemy territories, he says that if I get him the emerald, he will spare our realm, he says there are a few powerful people that are a threat to him, number one is Liu Kang, the champion of Mortal Kombat, number two is M. Bison, leader of Shadowloo, number 3 is the half breed Inuyasha", Tommy said. "Liu Kang?" Kano said. "Bison?" Chun-Li said. "Who the fuck is Inuyasha?" McClane asked. "That's not important, what's important is that we find this Shao Kahn first, I'm not sure about this whole ordeal", Gabe said. "Fine, he's somewhere in Tokyo, Japan", Tommy said. "All right, let's go", Gabe said. "Wait, Tails needs to call Sonic", Leon said. "Here's a phone, rendezvous in Tokyo", Gabe said.


	2. Formed Alliances

When they went to Tokyo, Tommy brought them to an old harbor yard that was occupied by Shao Kahn and his forces near a big house. "Hey Kahn, I brought the emerald, and some friends", Tommy said, introducing everyone. "Hello, I am Shao Kahn, these are my men, Shang Tsung the sorcerer, Sektor the Cyborg, Baraka the Tarkatan, Reptile the ninja, Kintaro the Shokan, and Reiko my assistant", Shao Kahn said. "These are some NYPD people with some Street Fighters and Marvel super heroes, along with Tails, friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, speaking of whom, where the hell is he?" Tommy asked. "I don't know, I told him to be here", Tails said. "Tails I'm right behind you", Sonic said, scaring Tails a little, also scaring the others. "Jesus Christ, do not sneak up on us like that", Tommy said. "Sorry, so Tails, what's this thing dealing with the Chaos Emerald", Sonic asked. "This guy says he needs the emerald to take over his enemies and keep our realm from evil invaders", Tails said. "Really, well you have what you need, what are you waiting for?" Sonic asked. "I need the Shikon no Tama", Shao Kahn said. "Shikon no what?" McClane asked. "The Shikon Jewel, it's in the possession of Inuyasha, besides I'll still have Liu Kang and Bison on my back, I need all three of them dead, it will help if I had the Shikon Jewel to kill them with ease", Shao Kahn said. "So you need us, we're the army?" Sonic asked. "More are coming, rest assure of that, Street Fighters, do you have any allies we can use?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yeah, a few", Ken said. "Heroes, are there any other people in your group?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yeah, a few more", Spider-Man said. "Tommy, any other people?" Shao Kahn asked. "I have some more", Tommy said. "How about the rest of you?" Shao Kahn said. "I know other people who survived Raccoon City", Kevin said. "My friends Amy, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles will be here", Sonic said. "Good, we will be able to wage war", Shao Kahn said.

Meanwhile at Kagome's house, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo are spending the day at the house, exploring the area. "You have a really nice house Kagome", Miroku said. "Yeah it's so spacey", Sango said. "It's really pretty", Rin said. "Tell me again why she's here", Inuyasha said. "We promised Sesshomaru we would watch over her while he was at war", Kagome said. "Damn, she's gonna be such a pain", Inuyasha said. "She's a good playmate for Shippo", Kagome said. "That's even worse", Inuyasha said. Tommy, Reptile and Ken arrived at her house as Inuyasha and Miroku went outside. "Such a nice place", Miroku said. "Now", Tommy said. Ken and Reptile came and attacked Inuyasha and Miroku. "What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Trying to kill you", Reptile said. Tommy then barged into the house and aimed a gun at Kagome. "Relax there, I will not hurt you, just give me the Shikon Jewel", Tommy said. "First off, I only have shards of the jewel, second, how do you know about the jewel, third, who the hell do you think you are coming into my house like this", Kagome asked. "First off, just give me the shard and direct me to the rest of the jewel, second, I was told by a powerful emperor about the jewel, third, I am Tommy Vercetti, now give me the Goddamn jewel", Tommy said. "I don't think so, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Your pet demon and friend are outside battling my friends Ken and Reptile", Tommy said. Sango came to attack Tommy, but he punched her out with brass knuckles he had on. Shippo, Rin and Sota came downstairs to see this ordeal. "Go upstairs, I'm just here for the jewel", Tommy said. "Are you working for Naraku?" Shippo asked. "Who the fuck is Naraku?" Tommy asked. Just then, Liu Kang came in though the window and knocked Tommy to the ground. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I am Liu Kang, this man works for Shao Kahn", Liu Kang said. "So you're one of the three enemies, along with Inuyasha, now we just need to find Bison", Tommy said. Outside, Inuyasha is losing to Ken while Reptile was winning against Miroku. "These guys are too much", Miroku said. Then Sagat arrived in the yard. "Holy shit!" Ken shouted as he got kneed in the gut. Magneto also showed up in the battle field as Tommy got kicked outside. "Shit, they have reinforcements, we need to retreat", Tommy said. "We'll have this fight later", Ken said. The guys all left, but Tommy had noticed a blue truck with flames on it. "That's a nice truck", Tommy said. "Let's go Tommy", Ken said, pulling Tommy. "Who were those people?" Kagome asked. "Enemies, come with us, there are people who will help you", Sagat said. They all left, something had started coming out of the bone eaters well, or someone, more than someone.

Tommy Ken and Reptile arrived at their hideout and met with Shao Kahn. "Did you kill Inuyasha?" Shao Kahn asked. "No, Liu Kang arrived at the scene", Reptile said. "Not alone either, he was with Sagat", Ken said. "I think that Magneto guy I saw on the news was there too", Tommy said. "Damn, this is getting harder by the second, but some new people were called in", Shao Kahn said. The Street Fighters introduced E. Honda, Sakura, Dhalsim and Dee Jay; Spider-Man and Torch Introduced Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman, Gambit and Iron Man; Kevin introduced David King, Alyssa Ashcroft, Cindy Lennox, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, George Hamilton and Yoko Suzuki; Sonic introduced Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Carl showed that Cesar, Kent Paul and Maccer arrived. "He are some people I invited, first is a legendary Tomb Raider, Lara Croft; second is an adventure person Indiana Jones, final is some sophisticated man known as Shaft, who has a girl who's one bad mother-", Shao Kahn was saying. "Shut yo mouth", Cindy said. Everyone stared at her. "I've always wanted to do that", Cindy said. "Wow I can't even say motherfucker now with Shaft around", Shao Kahn said. "Hey it's cool, same thing usually happens to me", Shaft said. "This is like a whole Goddamn army", Tommy said. "We won't just be strong, we'll be army strong", Nick said. "That was really corny", Iron Man said, upsetting Nick. "Let's head out", Tommy said. "But we have no idea where they are", Raiden said. "I can help you with that", a voice said. "Who was that?" Gabe asked. Naraku had stepped out of the shadows. "Who the hell are you?" Dee Jay asked. "I am Naraku, like you, I also want Inuyasha dead for the Shikon Jewel, if he uses it, he will become a powerful demon and kill all", Naraku said. "How can we find him?" Gabe asked. "I have my resources", Naraku said, then his group of Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, Hakudoshi and The Infant came out. "Nice little posse, but how can they help us?" Nick asked. "I can follow the traces of the Sacred Jewel Shard", The Infant said. "Did that baby just talk, or am I just drunk?" Maccer asked. "Both", Paul replied. "Well let's get moving", Snake said.

Meanwhile, Magneto, Sagat and Liu Kang showed Inuyasha and the others the new location which is a building near the lake. "You'll be safer here", Liu Kang said. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked. "You are being targeted by some enemies, we'll keep you here for safe keeping", Liu Kang said. They entered an area where the gang was introduced to Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Rayden, Kitana, Jade, Pyro, Juggernaut, Avalanche, Toad, Mystique, Link, Spawn, Dr. Eggman, Anakin Skywalker, Revolver Ocelot, Vamp, Albert Wesker, Nemesis, Vega, Balrog and Bison. "This is a large group of people", Kagome said. "Just a few friends, you will stay here a while until we can find a way to kill the enemy", Liu Kang said. "Stay here and relax", Vega said.

The other group arrived at the scene in five mini-vans, one truck containing the agents with Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles, the second contained Shao Kahn's men, the third containing the Marvel heroes and Naraku's gang, the forth containing the Street Fighters with Shaft, Lara and Jones, while the fifth contained the Outbreak Characters. "Ok, you will all enter in groups, team 1 will have Jack Slate, Raiden and Jim, team 2 will contain Sam, Gabe and Snake, team 3 will have Tommy, Ken and Reptile, team four will have Lara, Shaft and Jones, team 5 will have Kano, Iceman and Spider-Man, everyone else will stay while me, Otacon and Reed monitor your location and everyone else will be here for back-up, try not to get caught, just steal the Jewel shard and get out of there", Tails said. "Right, let's go, team one, enter through the window, team 3, through the vents, team four, through the basement, team 5 on the roof, team 2, we'll try the side door", Gabe said. Everyone went to where they need to go. Slate, Raiden and Jim went in through the window. They hid in a dark corner to avoid being seen by Kung Lao, who was standing around there. "How do we get past him?" Jim asked. Soon Magneto came and asked Kung Lao to follow him, which cleared the way so they can move. Gabe, Snake and Sam went through the door and stayed hiding since Pyro was there with Vega, talking about the girls they met. "These guys need lives", Gabe said. "Of course they do, but you need to hurry up and find the shard", Tails said. "Right, out", Gabe said and found another hallway to take. Tommy alongside Ken and Reptile are crawling through the vents. "This is ridiculous", Tommy said. "Just keep crawling" Ken said. They exited and hid after seeing Kagome. "That's the girl with the shard", Tommy said. Kagome started walking toward their direction. "Oh shit", Ken said as he pushed the two into the corner. Kagome passed them and as soon as she had her back turned, Ken knocked her out and searched her and found the shards. "Good, guys we have the shards", Tommy said. They left through the same vent they entered. "All right, the shard has been found, now get out of there", Tails said. "That's good news, let's go guys", Lara said. "Well, we don't need to be here anymore", Kano said, then saw Shippo. "Hey look guys", Kano said. "That's a little fox kid, just like Miles", Spider-Man said. Shippo then heard something; it was Gabe, Snake and Sam escaping, so he turned that direction. "I think he heard something", Kano said. "That was me, I accidentally knocked something down", Sam said. "Just get out of there, quick", Tails said. Lara was walking with the guys but got caught by Wesker. "Who the fuck are you?" Wesker asked. Lara kicked him in the face and ran off. "Someone saw us", Jones said. "Oh no, you really need to leave, now", Tails said. Gabe, Sam and Snake got into the truck they were originally in. "Good job guys", Tails said. Shippo went outside. "The fox Kano told us about", Gabe said. "You call that a fox? He's a kid with a fox tails, and feet", Tails said. "And ears", Iceman said through the radio. "Whatever", Tails said. "Inuyasha went outside. "Shippo, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I heard something, it may be the people who robbed us", Shippo said. Inside, Slate and Raiden were at the other side of a hall and were telling Jim to follow. Jim ran and tripped on a bunch of things making a lot of noise. Slate and Raiden covered their ears and saw that no one was around. "That's odd", Slate said. Jim then knocked a pin on to the floor, and an alarm sounded. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Slate said. "Guys, get the hell out of there now!" Tails shouted. Everyone is trying to leave. Tommy, Ken and Reptile were able to escape, but were seen by Inuyasha. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said. "I told you so", Shippo said. Inuyasha growled and bonked Shippo on the head as he went after Tommy, Ken and Reptile. "I'll handle this", Ken said. Kevin went outside and jumped Inuyasha. "That's no way to treat a kid", Kevin said, attacking Inuyasha. Lara, Jones and Shaft were running and managed to knock away Balrog who tried to block them and escaped. Spider-Man was also trying to leave with his group, but they were blocked by Vega, Pyro and Vamp. "You're not going anywhere", Vega said. Spider-Man then punched away Vega, while Kano zapped Vamp and Iceman kicked Pyro, so they left too. Raiden, Slate and Jim were running for their escape window and punched away Miroku, Link, Sango, Anakin, Toad and Sonya to escape. Everyone got into their trucks and drove off. Kagome regained consciousness with help from Jax. "They stole my jewel shards", Kagome said. "That ain't good, we gotta tell the others", Jax said. "While we're at it, let's get that Chaos Emerald", Eggman said. "Chaos Emerald?" Kagome asked. "Show you in a moment", Eggman said.


	3. Killing starts

Everyone reached a gas station and rested while a truck refueled. Across the street was a McDonalds where P. Diddy along with Rihanna, Michael Jackson and Tears for Fears members Curt Smith and Roland Orzabal. "Hurry up, we're hungry", Michael said. "I'm working on it", P. Diddy said. Cue to the others. "We have the shard and the Emerald, perfect", Sam said. "Yeah, let's hurry up out of here", Sonic said. Tommy noticed the blue truck with flames again. "You Ken, isn't that the truck from Kagome's house?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, what a coincidence", Ken said. "We really need to leave, now", Tails said. "Relax, we lost them", Slate said. "That's what you think", Carl said, pointing at the convoy heading their way. "Holy shit!" Guile said. Inuyasha came at Kevin, but was blocked by Ken, as the two engaged in combat. Jax, Cyrax and Sonya fought against The Black Dragon Clan, Vamp went against Raiden, Ocelot went against Snake, Wesker went against the RPD, Vega and Pyro teamed up against Chun-Li, Guile and the X-men, Miroku went after Reptile, Link went after Iron Man and so on. "This is not good", Tails said. "Holy motherfucking shit", P. Diddy said. Bison attempted to enter the van in search of the shards and the Emerald, but Naraku stood in his way. "I don't think so", Naraku said. He tried to attack Bison, but he was knocked away. Shao Kahn came in and got into Kombat with Bison, with Kahn winning. Bison somehow managed to counter and knocked Shao Kahn away, then proceeded for the shards and emerald. Gabe, Snake and Sam stood in his way. "You are not getting past us", Gabe said. All three guys opened fire on Bison, but he used his psycho powers to stop the bullets, and then zap the three. Tails went to help, but Shippo jumped him. Ken went to help, but Vega went to attack him, with Pyro stopping the others. Leon and Kevin were gonna shoot Bison, but Kagome and Inuyasha knocked them off target. The three guys died from the attacks, so Bison then went in, stole the shards and the emerald. "This Chaos Emerald has a lot of power", Bison said. He signaled for everyone to leave, so they all managed to head off. Avalanche saw the celebrities. "Your music sucks!" Avalanche shouted and ran off. "That motherfucker", P. Diddy said. "He'll pay", Roland said. Everyone was upset at the deaths of Gabe, Sam and Snake. "Let's take their bodies back to the harbor yard", Iron Man said.

Everyone was at the harbor yard, where Gabe, Sam and Snake were scheduled for a future burial. "We need revenge", Leon said. "Yeah, we're going back to that place and attacking head-on", Ken said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shao Kahn asked. "You're damn right it's a good idea", Ken said. "I'm going after Sonya", Kano said. "I'll take Vega", Ken said. "I'll take Inuyasha", Kevin said. "I'll take Kagome", Leon said. "I'll take Pyro", Iceman said. "I'll take Bison", Tommy said. "I'll get Vamp", Raiden said. "I'll take that other fox", Tails said. "Really Tails, you're gonna fight, I didn't think I'd see that of you", Sonic said. "I will take him, I'm the dominant fox", Tails said. "Just be careful Tails", Cream said. "Yeah Tails, be careful", Maccer said in a mockingly girly voice. "Knock it off", Slate said. "Yeah, cut the shit out you douche bag", Paul said. "You want some Paulo?" Maccer asked. "Enough, if you guys really want to kill your desired targets, then I suggest we move, quickly", Shao Kahn said. "Ok, let's go", Ken said. As everyone prepared to leave, Shao Kahn got a visit from the Dragon King Onaga. "What you want?" Shao Kahn asked. "The emerald, where is the emerald?" Onaga asked. "Patience, we'll get it now", Shao Kahn said. "Well hurry up, you are running out of time", Onaga said, and then he flew off. "I'm gonna kill you one of these days Onaga", Shao Kahn said.

Soon everyone arrived at the rivaled hideout. "That takes care of three of them", Inuyasha said. "Yes but there are still more", Miroku said. "We'll kill them, don't worry about them", Balrog said. Vega and Pyro were chatting in their room, while Ken and Iceman stay in a distance. "What's gonna happen next?" Pyro asked. "I don't know", Vega said. Then Ken and Iceman come out and attack the two unsuspecting men. "How do you like it when someone sneaks up to ambush you?" Ken asked. "You bastard", Vega said, trying to slash Ken, but missed and got punched in the gut. Pyro sent some fire blasts to Iceman, but it didn't hit him and was hit with an ice punch. Sonya went to check the ruckus, but she was attacked by Kano. "Hello Sonya", Kano said. Sonya kicked Kano right in the face. Kagome was taking a shower when Leon went to the door with a knife in his hand, but Kevin went up to him. "Who are you Norman Bates?" Kevin asked. "Is that guy real?" Leon asked. "I think he is, but I'm not sure", Kevin said. Inuyasha came by. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kevin shot at Inuyasha, causing him to dodge. Kagome heard the shots, so she exited the shower and put clothes on, and when she opened the door, she saw Leon with a knife, ready to kill. She kicked him out of the way and ran, with him following. Tommy was looking for Bison. "Where the hell are you Bison, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Tommy shouted. Bison was at the end of a hallway, guarded by Sagat and Balrog, smiling and laughing. "You won't be laughing when I get a hold of you", Tommy said. He ran at Bison, but got knocked away by Sagat. Claude and Carl showed up there to assist. "I'll take Sagat, Fido, you take Balrog, Tommy, you can have Bison", Carl said. "Excellent", Tommy said. All three guys charged. Raiden was looking for Vamp with Jill, Carlos and Chris, but couldn't find him. "Where can he be?" Raiden asked. He saw a room which Vamp was in, but was also occupied by Nemesis. "Nemesis? But I killed that creature", Jill said. "Yes, but he was found in the derbies of Raccoon City, and was scheduled for immediate regeneration", Vamp said. "S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said. "Better watch out", Vamp said. "Carlos, Chris, leave, we'll handle this", Jill said. Shippo was massaging Rin in the back, on a bed they shared with Sota, who was reading a WWE magazine. "I can't believe they don't mention Chris Benoit, one weekend can't overshadow his entire career", Sota said. "What weekend?" Shippo asked. "You don't wanna know, just know that he's in heaven with his friends Eddie Guerrero and Owen Hart", Sota said. "That's nice to hear", Shippo said. Tails then came into the room. "Eek!" Sota said. "I challenge you fox", Tails said. "Excuse me, my name is Shippo!" Shippo said, very annoyed. "Whatever just come and fight me", Tails said. Shippo jumped on Tails and started punching him, but Tails knocked him off and rammed him with his shoulder. Shippo threw fox fire at Tails, but he managed to dodge. "I didn't know he could do that", Tails said. Guile and Chun-Li were looking for the jewel and emerald and they saw it in a room, guarded by Anakin. "We need that jewel", Chun-Li said. "Face me then", Anakin said. Spawn and Link also arrived. "This sucks", Guile said.

Vega is still fighting Ken and tried to slash his face, but he missed, but was able to block an oncoming punch and kicked Ken away. Johnny Cage and Nightwolf came in. "Shit, we have intruders", Cage said. Ken did a HADOUKEN to Cage, but he jumped and hit a shadow kick. Vega still tried to slash Ken. Nightwolf went to assist Pyro, but Iceman knocked them both away. Vega tried to stab Ken in the neck, but he ducked and instead got Nightwolf, inadvertently killing him. "Shit", Vega said. Ken then punched Vega out the window, with Iceman doing the same to Pyro, causing both Vega and Pyro to fall into the water below. "Vega!" Cage shouted, but got double teamed by Ken and Iceman and knocked out. Kano was still fighting Sonya and was winning, but Jax and Cyrax arrived. "Shit, can't fight them both", Kano said. He then retreated. The Special Forces tried to follow him, but he zapped some lasers, slowing them down and making an escape. Inuyasha was dodging Kevin's advancements, but was unable to knock away Kevin. Leon got closer to Kagome and finally grabbed her. "You really fucked us Kagome, you will pay for Gabe's murder", Leon said. "But I had nothing to do with it", Kagome said. "Bullshit you bitch; you're the one who prevented me from saving him, Snake and Sam, now it's your turn!" Leon said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, going down to attack Leon, but was shot in the back by Kevin's .45. "I love this gun", Kevin said. Leon then slit Kagome's throat. "Holy shit man, let's get out of here", Kevin said, taking a shaking Leon away from Kagome's body. Inuyasha crawled to her. "Kagome, don't worry, when I heal, I shall avenge you", Inuyasha said. Bison was dodging Tommy's attacks, and knocked him away. Claude and Carl were not doing well against Balrog and Sagat either. "This shit's too hard", Carl said. The three guys were at the brink of defeat when Magneto came. "Come Bison, it regards Vega and Pyro", Magneto said, so Bison followed with his men. "It's your lucky day", Bison said, smiling. Vamp was dodging Raiden's attacks, while Nemesis was shooting at the RPD with his rocket launcher. "How do I stop this guy, my M4 didn't do it, my sniper rifle didn't do it, what the fuck will?" Raiden asked. "I used an assault rifle on this guy and a magnum, he just wont die", Jill said. Both Raiden and Jill saw some propane tanks and smiled. Vamp jumped at Raiden, but he was shot away, while Jill kicked Nemesis to the tanks, and Raiden with Jill shot the tanks and ran out of the room and the propane explosions took the lives of Vamp and Nemesis. "Raiden, did you do it?" Otacon asked over the radio. "Yup, me and Jill", Raiden said. Tails was on the losing end of his battle. "I underestimated this kid", Tails said. Cream was looking for Tails in each room, hoping to find him and take him away from the fight. She finally found him cornered by Shippo. "Don't start fights you can't win", Shippo said. "Don't you hurt him", Cream said. Shippo turned and saw her. "She's cute, is that your girlfriend?" Shippo asked. "No, we're just friends", Tails said. "I don't know, maybe she is, it seems so obvious", Shippo said. "Isn't that your girlfriend?" Tails said, pointing to Rin. "Touché fox", Shippo said. "My name is Miles Prower, my friends call me Tails", Tails said. Chun-Li and Guile were still in their 3 on 2 situation. "How do we stop them?" Guile asked. "Fire our attacks", Chun-Li said. Guile and Chun-Li fired their Sonic Boom and Fireball which caused damage to the room and they were able to get the jewel and emerald, while Anakin, Spawn and Link were injured. Soon Chun-Li arrived where Tails was. "Let's go Miles, we need to leave, I have the emerald and jewel", Chun-Li said and left, with Tails and Cream following. "What about our duel?" Shippo asked. "Some other time", Tails said. Slate was looking around for everyone, even peeking in Shippo's room. "Where'd they go?" Slate asked. "They just left, they went that way", Shippo said. "Thanks", Slate said, then he noticed the WWE magazine and peeked at it. "Where's an article about Chris Benoit? He was a respected guy, damn police, throwing crap on the table, murder-suicide my ass, besides it's not like it's cold-blooded, he was obviously paranoid _if_ he did it", Slate said, then left. "Murder-suicide?" Rin asked. "Don't worry about it", Sota said. "We have a few problems", Kung Lao said arriving at the room.

Everyone was upset about the deaths of Kagome, Nightwolf, Vamp and Nemesis. They were also concerned about Vega and Pyro as they haven't resurfaced yet to their knowledge. "This has gone too far", Bison said. "We need to get this stuff back", Miroku said. "This time, we just kill everyone instead of leading this thing back and forth", Sub-Zero. "We gotta find Vega and Pyro", Balrog said. "Never mind them, it's too late for them", Bison said. "What we need to focus on is finding the enemy, but we don't know where they are", Magneto said. "Actually, I managed to plant a tracking device on one of their trucks during the raid, we can follow that", Liu Kang said. "Excellent, let's go get our revenge", Bison said. Everyone agreed and left to find the others.


	4. Preperation for battle

At the harbor yard, Tommy, Claude and Carl are at the front, keeping a lookout for intruders. "You think that anyone will come, they don't know where we are", Carl said. "They'll find some miraculous way", Tommy said. Leon was still a little shocked. "I can't believe I murdered a teenage girl", Leon said. Naraku passed by. "Relax, you did what you had to do, officer", Naraku said, and walked away. "I don't deserve the title officer", Leon said. He then wrote down a note and entered a car. He started driving to the end of the dock. "What the hell is he doing?" Carl said, noticing the car. Leon drove the car into the water. "Holy shit, everybody get the fuck out here!" Tommy shouted. Everyone went to where Leon fell in the water. Raiden dived in to save Leon, but was unable to open the door since Leon had locked it. Raiden busted the window open and let out Leon. Raiden brought Leon to surface and provided CPR, but it was too late as he was dead, mostly due to the impact. "Dammit, this whole ordeal went to his head", Max said. Shao Kahn saw this and went into a room. "What a loss", Shao Kahn said. Onaga arrived. "Where is the emerald?" Onaga asked. "Follow me", Shao Kahn said. He took Onaga into a room. "I don't see it", Onaga said, but realized that Shao Kahn wasn't there, as he left the room and locked the door. "Sorry Onaga, but there can only be one king, and it sure as hell isn't you!" Shao Kahn said. Onaga breathed fire to destroy the wall, but upon doing that, Kobra had jumped on top of Onaga and started stabbing him with the machete. "Time to slay the dragon", Kobra said, then decapitated Onaga. "Good job Kobra", Shao Kahn said. "I told you Kobra can do it", Kano said. Amy passed by. "What's going on here?" Amy asked. "Nothing to be worried about, just clearing up business", Shao Kahn said. "Well now that we have the emerald, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked. "Wait for our enemies, remember, I need Liu Kang, Bison and Inuyasha dead before we can continue", Shao Kahn said. "How do you plan to kill them?" Amy asked. "We're all gonna pitch in, including you, I hope you know how to fight", Shao Kahn said. "Don't worry, I have my hammer", Amy said, getting her Piko-Piko hammer. "Amateur", Shao Kahn said, getting his wrath hammer. Reiko arrived, showing of his crude hammer. "It's hammer time", Reiko joked. No one laughed. "Don't start acting like an Earthrealm citizen", Shao Kahn said. "Sorry master", Reiko said.

Sonic was on the roof relaxing. Knuckles, Tails and Cream arrived on the roof. "Hey Sonic, I'm really unsure about this ordeal", Tails said. "Relax Tails, what's there not to trust", Sonic said. "Well for one, that guy (points to Claude) shot me out of the sky with a rocket launcher", Tails said. "Hey, there's no trouble we can't handle, even if these guys betray us, which is unlikely as we know more about the Chao Emerald than them, we can handle them", Sonic said. "You have such a big ego, it deserves its own zip code", Knuckles said. "Chill out, we have people to back us up if something bad happens", Sonic said. "Who, Gabe and Leon were the only guys who we can really rely on and they're dead now", Tails said. "Relax, guys, nothing will happen to us, I'm keeping a close eye on things", Sonic said. Inside, Sakura and Chun-Li are bathing in a tub. "This is getting really exciting, I think we're winning", Sakura said. "Don't jump to conclusions, you saw what happened to Leon", Chun-Li said. "That was sad and scary, why would he do something like that?" Sakura asked. "Depression from the fact that he killed a young girl and that Gabe had died", Chun-Li said. Torch, Miroku, Gambit and Kobra passed by the area and peeked into the room. "This is hot", Torch said. Sakura noticed this and decided to play along, so she went to Chun-Li and whispered an idea to her. "Well since no one's watching, let's get wild", Sakura said. Dee Jay also saw this and spied with his friends. Tails was also walking by, and was pulled in by Torch to watch this scene. Sakura grabbed Chun-Li's breast and began to rub them. "I know how much you like it when I do this", Sakura said. The peeping toms were really excited about that. Sakura started to kiss the breast and each guys gasped with each kiss. The girls began to French kiss each other. "This is why I love my French people", Gambit said. Chun-Li turned around and was groped on her ass. "Yeah baby, feel that ass", Torch said. "Am I supposed to be seeing this?" Tails asked. "You don't like this kid?" Kobra asked. "I do, but I may be too young for this", Tails said. "Don't worry about it", Torch said. Sakura left the tub and lay on the floor; Chun-Li went to her vagina and touched it. "It's getting hotter", Kobra said. "That is a hot tub", Tails said. "That's not what I meant", Kobra said. Chun-Li put her face closer to Sakura's vagina. "You know what would be really hot Sakura?" Chun-Li said, putting her nose on Sakura's vagina. "Lick it, lick it, lick it", Torch said. "What Chun-Li?" Sakura said. "Muff dive", Dee Jay said. "This", Chun-Li said. She sent a fireball while Sakura did a HADOUKEN to the peeping toms. The guys lay not moving. "That will teach you perverts", Sakura said. "Yeah, I'd expect this from Dee Jay, Gambit and Torch, we were warned about Miroku, I don't know about Kobra, but Miles, this wouldn't be like you", Chun-Li said. "I'm sorry, they made me do it, I didn't want any part of this, don't kill me", Tails pleaded on his knees with anime tear drops in his eyes. "Don't worry Miles, we can forgive you, it's these guys who are gonna pay", Chun-Li said. Spider-Man and Thing passed the area. "Help us", Torch said. "Did they spy on you?" Thing asked. The girls nodded. "Beat the shit out of them", Thing said, and walked away with Spider-Man. "Pete, help us", Torch said. "This is what you get for being perverts, women are not objects", Spider-Man said. Torch, Kobra, Dee Jay and Gambit got the hell out of there. The girls were gonna follow, but Tails reminded them they were still naked, so the girls got dressed and went to pursue the perverts, but before they left, they both kissed Tails on the cheek and left with smiles, while Tails fainted. "He's so cute", Sakura said. "He is, now let's get the non-forced perverts", Chun-Li said.

Outside, Raiden and Slate were sitting, looking into the sky. Cream went up to them with Cheese. "What's wrong guys", Cream asked. "Just looking up for Sam and Snake", Slate said. "We will make them proud, we'll show them they trained us well", Raiden said. "Well please don't do anything reckless like Leon did", Cream said. "We won't allow that, so don't worry your pretty little head", Raiden said, petting Cream. Cheese wanted to be petted as well, so Slate did that for it. "Get inside, our enemies will be here any second and this is gonna get very ugly", Slate said. Ken, Ryu, E. Honda and Dhalsim were also waiting for the enemy. "When are they gonna come, I'm getting impatient", E. Honda said. "Relax, when they come, we'll be ready", Dhalsim said. Reed came by. "Remember guys, this will be a big battle, don't hold anything back, everyone must be defeated", Reed said. "Don't worry doc", Ken said. "I'm not, I'm just being a little cautious", Reed said. "Are they even gonna find us?" Ryu asked. "I don't know, but they may soon", Reed said. Sue also arrived out of nowhere, literally. "They know where we are, there was a tracking device on one of the trucks", Sue said. "Shit, tell everyone to get ready", Reed said. Cyclops passed by. "Reed, what's wrong", Cyclops asked. "There was a tracking device on a truck, they're gonna find us sooner than expected", Reed said. Tommy ran into the area. "They're here, they have arrived, everybody, man your battle stations!" Tommy said. "Woman your battle stations too!" Carl said. Everyone stared at him "There are women here, they are just as important as the men", Carl said. "Good point", Sue said.


	5. WAR!

The rival group infiltrated the area. "Time to finish you people, once and for all", Bison said. "Let's do this thing", Inuyasha said. Wolverine arrived. "Want some dog boy?" Wolverine asked. "No, I want the guy that killed Kagome", Inuyasha said. "Too late, Leon's dead, he had his own grief from killing your girlfriend", Kevin said. "She wasn't my girlfriend, and since Leon's dead, I'll kill you instead, I'll kill both of you", Inuyasha said. He leapt at Wolverine and punched him off. Kevin came in to attack, but got smacked away. Sub-Zero sent out ice balls, but was knocked over by Sonic. Jax and Balrog teamed up against Guile and Kintaro. Jax punched Guile in the face; but was kicked in the gut as a result and was hit with a head-butt. Kintaro picked up Balrog and tossed him to some barrels. Balrog got up and punched Kintaro square in the face. Slate and Raiden went to attack Bison, but he picked them up and tossed them. Shao Kahn came and hit Bison with his hammer. Bison used hit Psycho Crusher and knocked Shao Kahn into the cabin. Shao Kahn sent an energy blast at Bison, but he teleported and stomped on Shao Kahn. Kahn then used a running shoulder tackle on Bison, which caused him to bleed a little. Kahn hit a big boot to Bison, and then smacked him with his hammer. Meanwhile, Shippo was searching around for Tails, and found him in a room with Cream. "Ready for our rematch?" Shippo asked. "You bet I am", Tails responded. Tails jumped at Shippo and started to punch him, but Shippo retaliated by kicking him, then doing a spin kick to the face. Elsewhere, Jade was looking around and she went into a bathroom and checked a bathtub, nothing there. Then someone with a kitchen knife came up behind her and stabbed her to death. The person, shown to be Norman Bates, walked away from the scene. Kung Lao was facing off against Reiko and was knocked into the barrels. Sagat arrived and kneed Reiko in the gut extremely hard. Ken came and punched off Sagat. "This is getting really out of hand", Sue said. Sango tossed her boomerang at Sue, but she used a force field to block it. "You little bitch!" Sue said, so she turned invisible and attacked Sango. Miroku went to assist, but was punched in the face causing a bloody nose, then a kick to the groin. "I didn't even ask her to bear my child", Miroku said. Reed came and used a stretch punch on Miroku. "You better not, dickhead", Reed said. Thing came along and punched off Wesker, while Knuckles punched off Ocelot. "You just made a huge mistake", Ocelot said, and shot at Knuckles. Thing went to punch Wesker again, but missed and got shot at in the back, which had no effect. "This is one of the biggest battles I've ever seen", Kitana said. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and when she turned around, Sakura punched her in the face. "I'm the dominant bitch here" Sakura said. Toad went to attack Sakura, but he was kicked away by Chun-Li. Juggernaut came in ready to fight, but Shang Tsung came in and started using sorcery to attack Juggernaut and kicked the big man down.

Bison was still fighting Shao Kahn and both were exhausted. "Gentlemen, I think we should stop fighting", Magneto said, arriving. "Yes, powerful men like us should not resort to killing each other", Naraku said. "Are you two forming and alliance?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yes, which you should join", Naraku said. "Why should we join?" Bison asked. "Why use our strength killing each other whereas we can all dominate", Naraku said. "We'll need some people dead first before something like this can happen", Magneto said. "I want Liu Kang dead", Shao Kahn said. "I want Ryu dead", Bison said. "I want Inuyasha dead", Naraku said. "I want the X-men dead", Magneto said. "Fine, we'll form an alliance, and give options for anyone to join", Shao Kahn said. George overheard everything. "Someone's here", Magneto said. "Show yourself and we won't kill you", Shao Kahn said. George stepped out. "Are you gonna betray us?" George asked. "No, as long as you join us", Shao Kahn said. "What, I can't join up with something that sounds so evil", George said. "Then you leave me no choice", Shao Kahn said. He used his hammer to smack away George, killing him. "Let's announce our alliance", Magneto said.

Everyone outside is continuing the war between groups, but then Shao Kahn, Magneto, Naraku and Bison showed up. "Stop the battles!" Shao Kahn shouted. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the 4 men. "What's up?" Carl asked. "I am calling an end to this war, so we may join forces and be a dominating faction", Bison said. "What are you talking about?" Guile asked. "We can all unite and rule together, the only people who can't join are Liu Kang, Ryu, The X-Men and Inuyasha", Bison said. "Those people shall be put to death", Naraku said. Eggman arrived. "I have some killer robots that will take out the enemy", Eggman said, unleashing a whole evil army of robots. "Who will join us?" Bison asked. Tommy, Claude and Carl went up to the enemies. "What you are saying is that if we join you, we will be the most dominating force ever to hit the realms?" Tommy asked. "Yes it does", Bison said. "So much power over realms, people at our mercy, I can see it now, and you know what I think?" Carl asked. "What?" Shao Kahn asked. "Are you out of your Goddamn mind, ain't no way in hell are we joining you", Carl said. Everyone laughed at that remark. "Ok, you leave us no choice", Shao Kahn said. He hit Tommy with his hammer, Bison hit Carl with Psycho Power, and Magneto attacked Claude by sending a sharp pole toward Claude, stabbing him in the chest. All three men fell from the injuries. Ken, Max, Nick, Kevin, 47, Paul, Maccer, Cash and Cesar went to the guys. "Tommy, are you all right, stay with me", Ken said. "Stay alive now", Kevin said. "I thought you guys wanted us dead", Tommy said. "Seriously, don't die, not when you finally turned", Nick said. "Hey, at least we're gonna die after doing something good", Carl said. "Come on, we can continue doing good", Cash said. "Too late, the bastards hit us hard", Tommy said. "Enough, time to die!" Eggman said. He got the robots ready to attack. Then the truck with flames appeared. "It's that truck again", Ken said. The truck transformed into a giant robot. "Holy shit!" Ken said. "That's how it's been following us", Tommy said. The robot attacked the other robots and destroyed them. "No, what have you done to my robots?" Eggman complained. "What are you?" Ken asked. "I am Optimus Prime, I am a transformer robot from another planet who has been residing on this planet for a while, I came because I heard about the robots of Doctor Eggman", Optimus said. "That's cool, at least I knew before I died, I just hope I did something right in my life here, I'll die with no regrets", Tommy said, before dieing. Claude turned his attention to Tails. "Hey kid, I'm sorry I shot you out of the sky, natural instinct for me", Claude said. "It's ok, I forgive you", Tails said. Claude smiled and coughed up blood, followed by his death. "That was too easy", Paul said. "Shut up man", Cesar said. "I really don't have anything to say much, Cash, lead a good life, Nick, I'm sorry for causing problems in L.A., 47, money's at Tommy's estate in Miami, Paul can help you with that", Carl said, and succumbed to his injuries as well. "You guys are gonna pay for this with your pathetic lives", Cesar said. "Anyone gonna join us, or die like these guys did, and what their friends will, and that giant robot", Naraku said. Only those previously loyal to the enemies choose to join them, along with Wesker and Ocelot. "No more, then the rest of you shall die", Bison said. "I don't think so", Rayden said. Everyone got into fight position, ready for the fight of their lives.

Baraka rushed to attack Kung Lao, but he used his hat and sliced Baraka in half, his body slice fatality. Balrog ran in and punched off Inuyasha, but received a punch from Guile. Shippo and Tails went outside. "I guess we're no longer enemies", Tails said. Shao Kahn stepped in front of them. "How would you like to join us?" Shao Kahn asked. Shippo and Tails were too scared to answer; lucky for them Cage came and hit Shao Kahn with a shadow kick. "You will die mortal", Shao Kahn said. "Try and kill me king", Cage said. Bison came from behind and attacked Cage. "Not the king, the dictator", Bison said. Optimus and Iron Man were dealing with more robot attacks from Eggman. Avalanche was making it difficult for the heroes to attack since he kept making the ground move. "You can't kill me", Avalanche said. Everyone looked around. "What are you all looking for?" Avalanche asked. "Usually when someone says that, they end up dead", Raiden said. "As if, who can kill me?" Avalanche asked. Everyone looked around again. "Cut the shit out", Avalanche said. P. Diddy came by with his friends in a car and shot Avalanche dead with a 9mm. "Diss our music will ya mothafucka?" P. Diddy said. "Woo!" Michael said. They drove away. "I knew that was gonna happen, it never fails", Raiden said. Wesker and Ocelot were shooting at Raiden, Slate, Carlos, Billy and Rebecca. "This would be easier if Shadow were here", Slate said. "Who's Shadow?" Raiden asked. "My dog, he's in Grant City, he's too ill to come over to help us, I was gonna get him back tomorrow, but I'm not sure I'm gonna live to do that", Slate said. Billy was shooting at Ocelot with no effect as the bullets whizzed by. "What the hell?" Billy said. "His gizmo there makes bullets whiz by him", Raiden said. "That's really fucked up", Billy said. Cream came and sat on Wesker's shoulders and put her hands over his eyes. "Peek-a-boo", Cream said. "What the hell?" Wesker said, moving around frantically. "Relax, I'll get her off", Ocelot said. Cream did a back flip off Wesker and got onto Ocelot's leg and grabbed his gizmo and ran off. "That little brat", Ocelot said, getting his revolver out and aimed at Cream. Slate was gonna shoot, but Ocelot turned around and shot Slate in the shoulder. Raiden took the opportunity to send 6 rounds into the chest of Ocelot, which resulted in his death. Rebecca went to shoot Wesker, but he turned around and shot at her, only for Billy to come and take to bullet for her in the back, then turned around and shot once at Wesker, causing him to fall. Billy then grabbed a shotgun and shoot Wesker in the gut, causing Wesker to cough up blood, flip off Billy and die. Slate and Billy needed to be treated for the gunshot wounds, so Rebecca decided to check on them. Naraku arrived at the scene. Carlos grabbed his Assault Rifle to attack Naraku, but he clawed right through Carlos, instantly killing him. Raiden took his High Frequency Blade and cut Naraku up a bit, but it didn't kill him. Kagura arrived and used dance off the blades, but everyone dodged. "We need to get out of here", Raiden said. Inside, Jax, Sonya and Cyrax saw the dead body of Jade. "What the fuck happened to her?" Jax asked. Reiko then stepped in. "You time of death has come", Reiko said. The hell it did", Jax said. Reiko ran in and smacked away Sonya, Jax and Cyrax. "This is gonna be one hard-ass battle", Jax said.

Reptile was in fierce Kombat with Ken, pretty much having him beat. "I am gonna rip you to shreds", Reptile said. "That's what you think", Ken said, as he punched Reptile. "Die bastard", Reptile said as he spat acid at Ken. Ken dodged and hit Reptile with his spin kick to the face. "You're going down a backstabbing prick", Ken said, punching Reptile many times, and then finally hitting a HADOUKEN, killing Reptile. "I'm becoming Tommy", Ken said. Kintaro came to attack Ken, but he was ambushed by Spider-Man, who came and punched him a few times, causing some blood shed and eventually managed to break his neck. "Luckily the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was here", Ken said. "Yeah, lucky", Spider-Man said. Juggernaut showed up and rammed both Ken and Spider-Man. "Do you know who you're messing with?" Juggernaut asked. "Some big dude in metal?" Spider-Man asked. "I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" Juggernaut said. "And I'm the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man", Spider-Man said. Gambit stepped into the picture. "Allow me Peter, Juggernaut, pick a card", Gambit said, holding out 52. "Pick one?" Juggernaut asked. "Yes, pick one card", Gambit said. "Shouldn't there be six and not the whole deck?" Ken asked. "Quiet Mr. Masters", Gambit said. Juggernaut picked a 7 of hearts. "Put the card back without me seeing it", Gambit said. Juggernaut returned the card. Gambit then threw 51 cards at Juggernaut and it critically weakened him. "Is this your card?" Gambit asked, holding up the remaining card, which was a 7 of hearts. "Yes it is", Juggernaut said. "Good, you choose your own death card", Gambit said as he tossed the card at Juggernaut to finish him off. Toad showed up and used his tongue to whip away Gambit. Spider-Man and Ken ran in to attack but toad jumped out of the way. Ken sent a HADOUKEN, but missed, while Spider-Man went to punch Toad, but he was blocked, but managed to land a kick. Cesar came in and shot toad into the water, killing him. Sektor was in battle with Reed. Sektor managed to get a cheap kick in and cut the arm of Reed. Anakin, Lara, Shaft and Jones were watching. "What do we do?" Lara asked. "Don't we stay loyal to Shao Kahn and Bison?" Anakin asked. "That guy's gone nuts, we can't work for that crazy mothafucka", Shaft said. "Yeah, we're on the side of good, are you with us, or against us?" Jones asked Anakin. Anakin hesitated awhile. "Well, yes or no", Jones asked. Anakin walked away. "Let's go help that guy", Lara said. Shaft, Lara and Jones went to attack Sektor. Lara shot him with her guns, but he punched her off. Shaft tried his own gun, but that didn't work either, as Sektor blocks with his saber. Jones went to him with a rifle and shot him, but that didn't work either. Sektor had attacked all three to a point of no self-defense. "Time for you to die", Sektor said. Reed came in and lunged at Sektor, but he got kicked away. "That takes care of that distraction", Sektor said as he stabbed Lara in the shoulder. Anakin then showed up and attacked Sektor. The two got into a light saber dual, which Anakin was able to win by decapitating Sektor. "Does that answer your question?" Anakin asked Jones. "Glad to see your with us, but we need to treat Lara's injury", Jones said. "Ill be fine", Lara said. "You need help, stop moving", Jones said. "Where's that doctor?" Shaft asked. Shao Kahn arrived at the scene. "I'm afraid the doctor's out, and so will you for your betrayal", Shao Kahn said. "You're the traitor", Anakin said. "Really, well prepare to die", Shao Kahn said. Link shot some arrows at Shao Kahn, while Spawn jumped him and attacked him. Shao Kahn knocked them both away and fled.

Elsewhere, Slate, Billy, Rebecca, Raiden, Cream and Cheese were all running from Naraku and his demons. "How the fuck are we gonna fight these people?" Billy asked. Hakudoshi came. "You can't fight us, we won't die", Hakudoshi said. Slate shot him in the head, but it didn't kill him, as he was still standing. "Creepy son of a bitch", Slate said. Hakudoshi slashed at Slate, but Miroku blocked with his staff. Kanna stood with the Infant. Billy shot at Kanna, but the bullets reflected off a force field. Quit wasting your time with that", Inuyasha said. Naraku then smacked away Inuyasha, and then punched Billy. "The heart of Naraku is in the infant", Sango said. "How do we get that?" Rebecca asked. Kohaku stood in a distance, ready to attack. "Look who's here to make shit worst", Billy said. "Crap, who is it?" Raiden asked. "That's my brother Kohaku", Sango said. "Family feud?" Slate asked. Kohaku aimed his sickle at Sango and Slate. "I know he's your brother, but I will open fire if he tries to kill us", Slate said. "Kohaku don't, please", Sango said. Kohaku still aimed, but then turned and threw his sickle at The Infant in the heart, pulling him over and literally ripping his heart out. "I know that baby was evil but I feel so sorry for it", Slate said. Naraku, The Infant and Hakudoshi felt weakened. Sango noticed this and threw her boomerang at Hakudoshi, killing him. Tails came and drove a dagger into the Infant's head. Kanna had her mirror ready to attack, but Raiden smacked it out of her hand, and Miroku then broke it. Shippo got a huge fox fire ready to attack and sent it at Kanna, killing her. Miroku went for Naraku, but he got smacked away, and Naraku with Kagura got out of the area. "Shit, they escaped, we better go after Miroku and see if he's alright, then we go kill Naraku", Inuyasha said.

Miroku entered the cabin to look for enemies. He saw the Black Dragon clan and Balrog with Sagat fighting Link, Spawn, Lara, Anakin, Shaft and Jones. He was gonna help, but saw that they had everyone had the situation under control; Anakin used his force to attack Balrog, Spawn was taking Sagat to his limit, Lara, Shaft and Jones kept the Black Dragon Clan under ropes. "I'm not needed here", Miroku said. He saw a ladder and went up. "What can be up here?" Miroku asked. He looked up and saw Chun-Li. "Miss Li, I'm glad I found you, we need to find the others", Miroku said. Chun-Li didn't say anything. "If you're upset about the bath thing, I got that from my father, and he got that from his father, it's a family thing I swear", Miroku said. Chun-Li stared. "Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked. Chun-Li kicked Miroku, and then she transformed into Shang Tsung, and stabbed Miroku with a sword. "This guy's a real pervert, I'm surprised that priestess and demon slayer didn't kill him before", Shang said. The rest of the gang went in the cabin, searching for their enemies. "Where the hell are Miroku and Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "We better find them quick before someone else does, when I say someone else, I mean the enemy, he could be dead right now", Shippo said. He got bonked on the head. "I thought I was too violent with Shippo", Inuyasha said, as he was not the one who hit Shippo, it was Sango. "Don't talk like that, you here me?" Sango asked. Shippo was crying because Sango hit him with her boomerang. Kevin passed the area. "Why's the kid crying?" Kevin asked. Shippo pointed to Sango. "Sorry I lost my temper", Sango said. "I've lost my temper but I never take it out on kids, you better watch yourself, I'm not like Leon, I'll slit your throat with no regrets", Kevin said. "Let's hurry up though, we gotta catch the enemy", Tails said. Naraku and Kagura were waiting. "Kagura, take this", Naraku said. He gave Kagura her heart. "My heart, am I free?" Kagura asked. "I could really care less on what you did now, leave", Naraku said. Kagura seized the opportunity and left, but by the time she reached the door, Link shot some arrows at her, eventually leading to her death. "Nice shot, kinda risky and tricky", Chris said. "I can take a chance", Link said. "We better call you, Las Vegas Link, you take chances and get lucky", Dee Jay said. "Luck has nothing to do with this", Link said. "Yeah but the name is still cool", Dee Jay said. "I suppose so", Link said. Iron man was still battling robots with Optimus, but Mystique came and aimed a gun at them. Iron Man immediately saw this and sent an Ion blast to Mystique killing, her. "That was easy", Iron man said. Naraku met up with the other villains. "How do we escape?" Naraku asked. "Eggman has a ship, but first we must take these people out", Bison said. "We are outnumbered", Magneto said. "I can take a chance", Shao Kahn said. "We'll come back with more reinforcements", Magneto said. "We still have Reiko and Shang Tsung", Shao Kahn said. "They can't hold them off forever", Naraku said. "We'll wait, we can't leave them behind, we at least not Reiko", Shao Kahn said. Reiko was still battling Special Forces. Sonya tried a few kicks, but Reiko blocked them all and knocked her away. Cyrax sent his slice and dice, but Reiko jumped and landed down on Cyrax hard. Jax came and punched Reiko a few times and injured him. Reiko swung his hammer and hit Jax in the face, causing a broken nose. Jax got back up though and punched Reiko more and damaged his abdomen and spine. Sonya came in for a kick which she landed, then Jax picked up Reiko, punched him three times while holding him, then the forth being the final as it caused Reiko to fly off to the wall. Jax ripped off his armor and kicked him down the hallway, then took his machine gun and killed Reiko. "Oh yeah", Jax said.

Sonya and Cyrax went up to Jax. "Nice work Major Briggs", Sonya said. Shang Tsung arrived and used his fireballs to attack, but as he fired, Guile came in and punched him, causing misfire, leaving Special Forces unharmed. Chun-Li arrived to see Guile fighting with Shang Tsung. She sent a fireball at Shang Tsung, but he retaliated with his own, hurting Chun-Li. Guile started pummeling Shang Tsung, tossing him to multiple walls, and then kneeing him off. Shang grabbed a sword and slashed at Guile, and was able to cut him a little, but Guile punched Shang up into the ceiling. Shang attempted a transformation, but was punched by Guile. He sent some fireballs at Guile, and hit him, but it didn't keep him down for long. Guile did a Sonic Boom, but he missed and Shang did a dropkick onto Guile. Chun-Li went to attack Shang again, but he kicked her off. Guile came to punch Shang but each punch was blocked and dodged, then received a wicked combination. Guile was hurt, as he had bruises on his face, and it was also bloody. "I'll kill you like I killed that pervert monk", Shang said. Shang went in for more attacks, but Guile punched him away, then grabbed him and tossed him into more walls. Shang tried a punch but Guile ducked. Shang was gonna transform to attack, but Guile punched him once and Shang became Liu Kang, another he became Inuyasha, another he was John McClane, another he was Vega, a final tuned him back to normal, and Guile finished him with a Sonic Boom that killed Shang Tsung. "Finally, damn", Guile said. Chun-Li, Sonya, Cyrax and Jax went to assist Guile. "You got fucked up man", Jax said. "Yeah, but at least I managed to kill him", Guile said. "Yeah, something even Liu Kang couldn't do", Jax said. "Looks like he has some competition", Chun-Li said. Sub-Zero arrived at the area. "Let's go, we gotta confront the enemy now", Sub-Zero said. Everyone went to look for Naraku, Bison, Shao Kahn, Magneto and Eggman.


	6. Ending

The five deadliest were on top of the building. Eggman was using a lot of his robots to attack Optimus Prime and Iron Man. Everyone reached the roofs. "You're time is up", Inuyasha said. "We are gonna so kill you", Kevin said. "On the contrary, it is us who will kill you", Naraku said. "We propose an old fashioned showdown, the five of us will fight the fighters of our choosing, with no interference, anyone who interferes will be subjected to death", Shao Kahn said. "Agreed, who fights who?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, you and I will fight, Liu Kang will fight Shao Kahn, Ryu will fight Bison, Sonic will fight Eggman, and Magneto will fight Wolverine", Naraku said. "Fair enough", Liu Kang said. "What the fuck do we do?" Maccer asked. "Watch", Naraku said. "No interference, that person will automatically be killed", Bison said. "I have lasers installed for that", Eggman said. "Now, let's get ready to rumble", Naraku said. "Fuck them up good hombres", Cesar said. Inuyasha jumped at Naraku, but he dodged and got punched to the floor. Wolverine slashed at Magneto, but he ducked and hit an uppercut. Ryu jumped into the air and landed a kick on Bison in the face, then another to the gut. Sonic went to Eggman, but he entered a robot body and smacked him away. Shao Kahn tried to hammer Liu Kang, but he hit a bicycle kick and knocked Shao Kahn away. "This could take a while", 47 said. "Anybody got any popcorn?" Maccer asked. "Where are we gonna get popcorn?" Paul asked. "How should I know, I just want some", Maccer said. "Will you shut up, this is a fight to the death", Paul said. "That's why I need some fucking popcorn", Maccer said. "Will you shut up man", Cesar said. "Yeah, this is a life and death situation", Amy said. "Really?" Maccer said. "Yeah I'll take your life, and make your death, if you don't shut up", Paul said. "Relax people", Kung Lao said. "He started it", Maccer said. "I am so gonna kill you", Paul said. "Can we just end it, the real conflict is over there", Amy said. "All I want is some popcorn", Maccer said. "THERE IS NO FUCKING POPCORN!" Paul, Cesar, Kung Lao and Amy shouted. "All you had to just say so", Maccer said. Everyone was gonna kill Maccer. "Hey put a lid on it ya idiots", Inuyasha shouted. "Let us have our battles in peace", Bison said. Everyone sat down. "That's right, you're lucky Inuyasha and Bison held you all back", Maccer said. "If you don't shut up I'll kill you myself", Shao Kahn said. Maccer stopped talking.

Inuyasha clawed at Naraku many times, and because the Infant carrying his heart was dead, he was more vulnerable. Naraku then grabbed Inuyasha and crushed him, but Inuyasha stabbed his arm with his claw. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusiga and slashed at Naraku, and even cut him, shedding blood. Inuyasha then kicked Naraku and tossed his sword through Naraku then retrieved it. He then punched Naraku many times, but Naraku had ended the combination to slam Inuyasha to the ground, then tossed him into the air then punched him to the ground below. He then jumped on Inuyasha and punched him even more. Inuyasha then grabbed Naraku by the throat and squeezed, causing blood to come out of his neck because of his claws. Naraku then punched Inuyasha and tossed him across the area and punched him even more, but Inuyasha uppercut him into the air, then hit an Adamant Barrage, killing him. "One down", Sango said.

Magneto used his powers to slam Wolverine on to the ground repeatedly. Magneto then punched Wolverine across the area. He then used a pole and stabbed Wolverine, but Wolverine's healing abilities allowed him heal and toss the pole at Magneto, but he dodged. Magneto grabbed Wolverine into the air and let him go and wanted to drop him to punch him, but Wolverine managed to drop down with a kick. Wolverine then kicked Magneto right in the face, and then slashed his chest. Magneto sent multiple objects at Wolverine, and was able to come in contact with him and he was buried under rubble. Magneto then took many metal poles and threw them through rubble. A small stream of blood came from under the rubble. "I believe he's dead", Magneto said. Wolverine then slowly rose from the rubble. "I can't die remember", Wolverine said. He then jumped on Magneto and slashed him to death. "Another one down", Cyclops said.

Eggman sent many attacks to Sonic in his robot suit, with machine guns and bomb attacks. Sonic had to speed past everything, but was caught in the crossfire, nothing critical though. Sonic jumped and landed on Eggman and started pounding on his robot, but was knocked off. Eggman fired some rockets at Sonic but he moved away at light speed. Eggman fired guns at Sonic, but he moved away then grabbed a pipe and bashed the robot body. Eggman punched away Sonic and continued with the rockets. Sonic kicked one rocket at Eggman and damaged his suit a little. "Face it Eggman; that suit is nothing against me, and most of your robots are being destroyed by Optimus Prime and Iron Man", Sonic said. Eggman fired some blades at Sonic and cut him a little. "Must've added new gear", Sonic said. He sped at Eggman and knocked him away a little, but Eggman fired some lasers at Sonic, but he picked up a big rock and tossed it at the glass head of the robot and cracked it. He tried everything on Sonic, but it was too much, so Eggman tried retreating. "Oh no you don't", Sonic said going after Eggman. "Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted, getting Sonic's attention. He gave Sonic a ring which boosted power and he sped at Eggman through the suit. "Eject, eject!" Eggman said trying to use the button, but it malfunctioned, and the robot blow up with Eggman inside, taking his life. "He's finally gone", Knuckles said. "No more Eggman", Amy said. "We just need to survive the king and the dictator", Tails said.

Bison and Shao Kahn worked as a team, as they double teamed Ryu, then Liu Kang. Bison sent his psycho power projectiles to Liu Kang and Shao Kahn did a projectile to Ryu, then they switched. They then picked up their own enemy and threw them at each other, then beat them down like dogs. "You will never win", Shao Kahn said. Ryu got up and punched Bison in the face, while Liu Kang did a kick. "We need to lay down some double team moves", Ryu said. "We never teamed up before", Liu Kang said. "I'm sure they haven't either, but they have no problems kicking our asses, now let's kick theirs", Ryu said. He and Liu Kang kicked away Bison, then Ryu landed a 3 punch combo on Shao Kahn and Liu Kang did a kick to the face, followed by a kick by Ryu to Bison while Liu Kang jumps off his shoulders and punches Bison, and the two simultaneously punch Shao Kahn. "They are a good team", Nick said. "You think you're so good?" Shao Kahn asked. He then started a timer. "What the hell?" Ryu asked. "I left a bomb here, it will explode in a few minutes, taking us all down", Shao Kahn said. "You motherfucking psychopath", Inuyasha said. "Soon we will all die", Shao Kahn said. "Not unless we find the bomb first", Slate said. "Good luck with that", Shao Kahn said. "We'll find it, let's split up, Slate, you, Sonic, his friends and Raiden search upstairs, Kombatants and Street Fighters search downstairs, everyone else follow me to search the harbor", Nick said. "Hopefully we can find the bomb", Raiden said. "Go get it, don't make us regret this Kang", Ryu said. "Will people please stop telling me that", Kang said. "You don't have much longer", Shao Kahn said. "Look quickly", Bison taunted. "I have to admit, this seems so random", Jim said. "Who cares, at least we're not sitting around doing nothing", Raiden said.

Ryu and Liu Kang continued battle against their own enemies. Team Kang was searching every bit of the harbor yard. "Where is that goddamn bomb?" Kevin asked. "Keep searching, look in every area", Marcus said. "Search under every barrel", David said. "We'll never find this thing", Maccer said. "Hey I found it!" Cesar shouted. "That was too easy", Maccer said. Nick checked the bomb. "It's fake, there's a note that said 'nice try' it's probably in the harbor house", Nick said. "Told you it was too easy", Maccer said. "Shut up Maccer", Paul said. "You jerk-ass", Maccer said. "I'm gonna kill you", Paul said. "Stop fucking around and get inside", Nick said. Liu Kang hit a punch combo, while Ryu hit a spin kick to the face. Kombatants and Street Fighters were downstairs looking for the bomb. "I hope this isn't just a ruse to get us to leave so they can kill our friends", Chun-Li said. "Let's just move", Cage said. Kung Lao saw Miroku's dead body. "That monk is dead", Kung Lao said. "Shit, these people are not playing around", Ken said. Then they saw what looked like a bomb. "There it is", Dee Jay said. Guile and Sonya went to check on it. "It's only a picture", Guile said. "You gotta be kidding me", Sub-Zero said. Bison and Shao Kahn were beating down Liu Kang and Ryu. Team Slate was downstairs. "You think that this is just a chance for Bison and Kahn to just kill Liu and Ryu without us intervening?" Raiden asked. "Don't think like that, not that we can stop them anyway, we made a deal", Knuckles said. Tails heard a beeping. "Over there", Tails said. Slate went to where Tails pointed and found the bomb, it has 5 minutes. "This is good, this bomb can be disarmed with plenty of time to spare", Slate said. Everyone else ran in and Jim accidentally knocked the bomb on the floor, and it went to two minutes. "How was that possible!?" Slate asked. "How many things will you fuck up Jim?" Raiden asked. "Sorry", Jim said. Slate started disarming the bomb with the Dead to Rights mini-game fashion. "Hurry up", Tails said. Slate trying to pick up the pace, but he didn't want to screw up and let the bomb explode. "Please hurry up", Tails pleaded. Slate was still trying. "One minute left, hurry up Jack", Tails said. Slate was still trying to make the thing escape. "Will you hurry the fuck up!" Tails shouted. "Tails I can't work if you're screaming in my fucking ear, I almost got it, you really need to relax you're so paranoid", Slate said. Slate disarmed the bomb and everyone cheered. "Good now we can go back", Chun-Li said. Kevin instructed everyone to wait; he opened a door and saw Norman Bates with his bloody knife. Kevin shot Norman dead with his .45. "That's the end of that psycho", Kevin said. "Holy shit, that guy is real", Jim said. "Good, now we can shower in peace", Sonya said a bit sarcastically. "Let's just head up and see Liu and Ryu", Cesar said. Liu Kang was in a hand to hand battle with Shao Kahn, Ryu was trading punches with Bison. Everyone got up. "You found the bomb have you?" Bison asked. "Yeah, I disarmed it", Slate said. "Completely?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yeah, and we killed Norman Bates too", Kevin said. "Good-bye timer, hello trigger", Shao Kahn said, holding up a button. "Shit, he's got a trigger", 47 said. "Time to die!" Shao Kahn said. Liu Kang and Ryu drop-kicked them both, while they went to Bison, did some punches, Liu kicked him to the air while Ryu hit a devastating HADOUKEN to kill Bison, and then Ryu did a SHORYUKEN to Shao Kahn and Liu Kang jumped over and hit a fireball to knock Shao Kahn down and called for a sword from Kung Lao and received it so he can stab Shao Kahn, and he left the sword in his chest. "This is impossible", Shao Kahn said, coughing up blood. "Actually it's very possible", Liu Kang said, and drove the sword deeper while adding flames to it. "Good-bye Shao Kahn, you motherfucker", Liu Kang said and turned the flame sword to finally kill Shao Kahn. "Is it over?" Amy asked. "Yeah, he's dead", Liu Kang said. "So everyone's dead", David said. "Not everyone, Balrog, Sagat and the Black Dragon Clan are in the house tied up, ready for arrest", Lara said. "Good, let's head home", Liu Lang said.

Everyone went back to the city. Balrog, Sagat and the Black Dragon clan were sentenced 25 years to life for their crimes; Tommy was buried in his estate in Florida, Carl was buried in the same cemetery as his mom, Claude was buried in a cemetery in New York with Sam and Snake, Kagome & Miroku were buried in the Higurashi Shrine, Gabe was buried in Whispering Woods Cemetery with Carlos, Leon and George in Virginia, Sonic and his friends left with the Chaos Emerald, The Shikon Jewel was in the possession of Inuyasha, Shippo was taken in by Kevin to make sure he had a better home as he didn't trust Inuyasha or Sango, Rin returned to the feudal era with Sesshomaru, the Kombatants went back to the White Lotus Temple, the Street Fighters went their separate ways again, Cash went to live in Tommy's mansion, it was stated in Tommy's will that Paul would inherit the mansion, 47 got his money and returned to Sicily, Max and McClane resumed their work in the NYPD with Marcus Reed, the X-Men went back to their mansion, Nick is in LA and gave a little donation to the Johnson family, Cesar was now Sweet's lieutenant as the Grove Street Families and Los Varrios De Aztecas were allies, and so on. But one day, while Kevin Shippo, Slate, Raiden and Spider-Man were visiting Sonic and friends, two people showed up by the gate. Spider-Man shuddered. "What's wrong Peter?" Amy asked. "My spidey senses are tingling", Spider-Man said. Then some claws were shown on-screen as it fades to black as bull fighting music of Spain played.


End file.
